Kiss This
by LLN
Summary: Songfic: Cheating and Dreaming. SLASH JouSeto,OtogiJou...OtogiTristan.


Title: Kiss This

Author: LLN

Fandom: YuGiOh

Pairings: main Seto/Jou…Jou/Otogi, Otogi/Tristan.

Songfic: Kiss This.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the song.

No Beta

Feedback: please it's like cookies.

It was just another Saturday night in the Dark Magician, the most popular bar in Domino.

Seto had been tending bar here for just a few weeks now, he saw one of the regulars sitting at the end of the bar trying to drown in shots of whiskey. He saw that the golden- haired blond was dressed in a white tux; it had a black tie and cummerbund. The blond's name was Jou, Seto had been watching him for weeks, but had never made a move cause the blond had a boyfriend one that he was suppose to be marrying…but if the blond was here that meant it was more than likely that the wedding didn't happen.

She was a woman on a mission…

Here to drown a man for leaving,

So I set her again…to watch him drown.

She had just about succeeded…

When that low down, no good cheatin'…

Good for nothing came strutting through the door.

Jou had almost succeeded in getting drunk enough to forget the humiliation he had just gone through. When the door to the bar opened and Otogi Ryuji walked in like he had done nothing wrong. He walked up to Jou and started to spin his tale.

Oh, he was laying on so thick…

He never missed a lick…

Professing his never ending love…

"Jou, you know you're the one I love…" Otogi said after he finished his story about how it wasn't his fault and that he had been seduced… was why he missed their wedding. Jou glared at him as he stood up and swayed drunkenly. He shoved Otogi until his back it the wall behind him.

"Ya' cheat on me…"hissed Jou.

(that's when she said…)

Why don't you kiss…kiss this…

And I don't mean on my rosy red lips.

Me and you, oh we're through…

And there's only one thing left to do.

You just come over here one last time…pucker up and close your eyes…

And kiss this…goodbye!

"Maxmillion,"Jou snapped out. "Bakura…though I thought he had better taste. Touga…but he's a slut too. Taki…was a virgin and now his boyfriend is out for your blood!"

Otogi pushed off the wall and tried to defend himself but Jou was having none of it, he pushed Otogi back into it again.

Well the next thing I recall…

She had him back against the wall…chewing him up like a bulldog with a bone.

"The threesome with Varon and Mai…Mai left me for Varon." Jou growled that brake up had been painful but he had seen it coming.

She was putting him in his place,

and I mean right up in his face.

Dragging him down a list of done me wrong.

"Zechs…Crawford…is an assassin, you moron! And Sanzo is a monk…have you no shame…you...you…man-whore!"

Otogi got paler and paler at each name. Seto smirked, as he wiped down the bar counter. It was about time Jou saw Otogi for what he was…a cheating slut. Jou turned and walked out of the Dark Magician. Many of the regulars at the bar were finding the show amusing and some had been the victims of Otogi's sluttish ways. They followed when Otogi ran after Jou.

It was just about now that the crowd gathered round…

They had come to watch him pay for his every sin…

She called him every name under the sun…and when we thought she was done she ran back and let him have it again.

Jou stopped outside the bar cursing, when he saw that the cheattin' bastard had followed him he grabbed Otogi by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him close and shaking him.

"Tetusya…how could you stand that sister of his??? Kei…has a very jealous wife…and Dilandau was just mental! …. But Tristan is my best friend, how could you?" Jou asked as he looked into those green eyes he had once loved. And wondered how he could have been fooled for so long. Then Jou smiled forgivingly at Otogi. Otogi smiled back knowing Jou could never stay mad at him. His Jou still loved him.

Jou saw the blue Porsche pull up to the curb.

"Close your eyes sweetheart," Jou asked of Otogi who did so…A feral smile graced Jou's face as he pulled back and punched Otogi in the face knocking Otogi on his ass. He looked up at Jou in shock. The crowd cheered.

She said…she said,

Why don't you kiss…kiss this…

And I don't mean on rosy red lips…

Me and you, oh we're through…And there's just only one thing left to do…

You just pucker up and close your eyes…

And kiss this…goodbye!

Jou ran over to the car, opened the door but before he got in he looked at Otogi.

"Kiss this…" he said as he made a rude jester with one hand, " …Goodbye!" He got in and shut the door to the car. The Porsche drove off kicking up dust in its wake.

Otogi cough as he stood up then noticed the crowd was starting to surround him…there was every one Jou had named and then some…

"Guys…I…can explain…" Otogi started then decided to do the only thing a man in his situation can do…"Bye!" He ran.

Jou laughed as he turned to look at Seto.

"Thanks for the info on my cheattin' fincancee."

"Your welcome, pup."

Jou slid closer to Seto and smiled, " Could really go for a guy like you." Jou told him.

"Really?"

Jou moved even closer. "Yeah."

Seto smiled back. "So, kiss me, puppy."

Jou was inches way from Seto's lips when he heard someone call his name…some one not Seto. He tried to ignore it.

"jou.."soft at first.

"Jou.." louder now.

"Jou!" even louder now.

"Jounouchi! Wake up!"

Katusya Jounouchi slowly opened his eyes, and then raised his head from the pillow of his arms. He was sitting at a desk. He turned to look at his best friend Yugi.

"What?" Jou asked grumpy that his nap was over.

"You fell asleep…again."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, school's over we can go home."

Jou nodded as he stood and stretch then got his things together. They walked out of the classroom to the boy's restroom.

"So what are you going to tell Otogi?" asked Yugi. " He did ask you out right?"

Jou nodded at the question but remembered his dream…and shook his head.

"I think I'll tell him no…I mean knowing my luck as soon as I said yes…" They walked into the restroom "I'd find him kissing…Hey Yug' what's wrong?" He asked when he saw his friend's expression. Then turned to look and wished he hadn't…"Kissin' Tristan in the Boy's Restroom!" Jou finished in a shout.

The two kissers jumped apart.

"I **can** explain!" said Otogi.

"Really? Let me guess…you fell and Tristan's lips caught you!"Jou said sarcastically.

"Jou."Tristan started to say but stoped at the blond's glare.

"Just so you know Otogi, I'm not going out with you." Jou told the black-haired boy then walked out of the restroom.

"What?" Tristan asked Otogi.

"It's not what you think!" Whined the other boy. Yugi sighed and followed Jou out just as the yelling began. He found Jou leaning on the railing of the staircase looking at all the departing students.

"Jou…hey…look…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jou said flatly.

Yugi nodded, " So, you seemed to be having a good dream in last period," Jou had to grin at the change of subject. There was a reason why Yugi was his best friend after all "What was it about?"

"Oh, it was about…"Jou trailed off as his eyes caught a flash of blue in the crowd.

Seto Kaiba as he walked toward the exist felt eyes watching him. His eyes scanned the crowd stopping on Jou and Yugi, who waved at Kaiba. Kaiba glared at them both and continued on his way.

"Jou!"

"Huh," said Jou as he looked at Yugi, " Oh, yeah…was just about to kiss my dream guy." He sighed. " Then you woke me up."

Yugi smiled, " Better luck next time." Knowing how offend Jou dreamed of his dream guy.

They walked down the stairs and oput of the school. Yugi left to talk to Tea about the history project. Jou leaned against the bike rack waiting for him. He watched the blue Porsche peal out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, better luck," he muttered to himself.


End file.
